The present invention relates to trucks for refuse packing, and especially to truck bodies adapted to pack recyclable refuse.
Some communities desire the separate recycling of three kinds of materials: metals, paper goods, and organics. Truck bodies are known for providing three compartments for receiving, packing, and ejecting the three types of materials. Typically such bodies have one sump, one sweep blade and one pack blade for each of a central and two side compartments that are loaded and unloaded at the rear of the body. Whereas each compartment can be loaded simultaneously and packed simultaneously by the tailgate packing unit at a single stop of the truck, the compartments must be unloaded in sequence, at different locations within the recycling facility, while the packing unit is rotated away from the body.
To some extent during packing and certainly during unloading, the openings at the rear of the compartments must be controlled such that refuse being packed into or unloaded from one opening does not intermingle with refuse associated with another opening.